


Open Doors

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Unknown Subjects AU [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Overheard by the new guy, Profiling Fail, Talking about someone and not realising they are right behind you, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Following Foyet's attack a new member joins the team.





	Open Doors

_The door was open. You couldn’t really expect privacy if you left your office door wide open right?_

“Diane do you still have that report on the Dallas case?”

_An open door is essentially an invitation._

“Diane?”

_And really team members should have a comprehensive understanding of each other to ensure a cohesive working environment._

“Diane!”

“Huh?” Diane spun round in her chair. Cat fixed her with a suspicious look.

“No”

“No what?” said Diane with a frown.

“I can see what you’re thinking. Just don’t okay?” 

“I have no idea wh-”

“You want to go and snoop round the new guy’s office” said Cat flatly. 

“I do not snoop!” said Diane, affronted.

“You kind of do” said Tobias, appearing behind her with a stack of papers “Here’s the Dallas stuff guys”. Cat grabbed half the papers while Diane carried on protesting.

“I do not!” said Diane “I’m just… in profiler mode all the time”. Cat snorted and Tobias looked sympathetically down at her.

Diane threw up her hands.

“Are neither of you interested in some stranger joining our team?”

“No” said Cat.

“I mean I guess so” said Tobias, chewing his lip “I mean, he isn’t an agent right? He’s technically a consultant attached to the BAU? That’s unusual I guess.”

“Yeah it is” said Diane excitedly “ I tried to get lewis to tell me about him, apparently they were on some kind of joint intelligence assignment a million years ago before Lewis was technically at the Bureau. I smell spy stuff guys”

“Lewis isn’t a spy” said Cat not looking up from her paperwork.

“Large parts of his file are redacted” said Tobias in a small voice “But I’m not sure about…what’s his name again?”

“Ian Doyle. He’s an Irish citizen, he worked with Lewis once years ago and that is literally all I can find out about him. Trust me I’ve tried. Toby could you hack into…”

“No” said Tobias and Cat at once.

“There are rules on profiling other members of this team” warned Cat.

“I know but this is our family!” said Diane, exasperated “What if this stranger comes in and messes up our dynamic?”

“I’ll do my best not to”

Diane froze, her eyes wide as saucers. Slowly she turned in her chair to face the newcomer, Lewis standing just behind him, an amused look on his face. Diane opened and closed her mouth. Cat and Tobias glanced at each other, unsure of what to say or door.

Doyle grinned and stuck out a hand for Diane to shake, which she did timidly.

“Ian Doyle, pleased to meet you. You must be Agent Turner.”

“I, uh, yeah…”

“Lewis speaks very highly of you” he looked at the other two “Of all of you actually.” Diane turned pink.

“Really?”

“Don’t sound so shocked Diane” said Lewis dryly.

“I’m looking forward to working with you. My background is in counter-terrorism. Not espionage,” he added with a wink. Diane turned from pink to red. “Not that I’d make a bad James Bond.”

“Ian has agreed to come on board while Foyet recovers” said Lewis, “I’m just giving him the tour.”

“Welcome aboard” said Cat and Tobias leaned forward to shake his hand nervously.

“Shall we?” Lewis gestured for them to leave and Doyle nodded.

“I’m sorry I just wanted to make sure…” said Diane, quietly. Doyle turned back and fixed her with an intense look, causing her to shrink under his gaze.

“Don’t apologise” he said softly “Family is everything.” Diane blinked and then  gave a small, shy smile.

“Look forward to working with you” Doyle said with a grin.


End file.
